Seperated
by WitlessTheSmall
Summary: What happens when Luna thinks Lupis is dead and vise versa. Cow of the Wild Fic thats a youtube series
1. Chapter 1

Luna's POV

I hear a rustling in the bushes, causing me to wake from my sleep. My ears perk up as I strain for further detail on whom or what made the sound. I nudge Lupis awake. "Lupis wake up" I whisper struggling to hold in my fear as a hear a twig snap.

"What" he asks groggily, his eyes only half open.

"I hear something in the bushes" I say, failing to hold my fear in.

"Luna, this is silly. It's probably-" he yawns in the middle of his sentance, "-a raccoon or something, now go back to sleep." He huffs laying his head down again.

I hear a faint whisper. I can not make out any words or specific voices as it murmurs behind a clump of trees, but I stand and call out, "Midnight, if th-thaats you it's n-noott f-funny" I sit for a while expecting giggles or confession. After a while I lay down and drift off, still hearing crunching from the brush still thinking it was a stubborn Midnight.

Something tickles my whiskers so I open my eyes with a start. I come face to face with Rune wearing a cruel smirk. I scream tipping backwards.

"LUPIS RUN!" I scream at the top of my lungs trying to find my paws. He jolts awake, and stands facing Rune, terror in his eyes, frozen solid except for his trembling legs. I watch Rune open his mouth to strike Lupis and time slows down. I lunge forward and take the blow on my side before flying onto the grass. I struggle to breathe and blood pours from my wound, after fighting it for a short while I black out.

I wake up, my side burns and I hobble to my paws unsteadily for a moment before tumbling down. I rise again this time holding my stand, but just barely. I look around scanning my surroundings. I see a dark grey figure on the other end of the field. I hobble over to him my side aching.

"Lupis?" I whisper to him, sitting down beside him. I wait a moment for a response before nudging his side. Tears well up in my eyes burning my cheeks as the gently roll down small slopes "Rune" I whisper growling and crying at the same time. "RUNE!" I scream into the air.

Lupis' POV

I wake to Luna nudging me. "Lupis wake up" she whispers.

"What?" I ask still groggy from deep sleep.

"I hear something in the bushes" she says looking nervously around.

Somewhat annoyed, I said, "Luna, this is silly. It's probably-" I yawn, interrupting my sentance, "-a raccoon or something. Now go back to sleep." I drift off back to sleep.

I hear an ear splitting scream "LUPIS RUN!"

In a dazed state I stand and open my eyes. I freeze, every hair on my body stands dead on end, instinct screams at me to run. I feel my heart beat through my chest. I am paralyzed I can't even move as Rune opens his mouth to grab my throat and murder me.

I see a flash before my eyes, and before I even know what happened as I watch Luna slide on the snow in front of me, blood staining her side.

"Luna!" I scream rage piercing my heart. Tears streak down my face as I turn to face Rune, teeth bared anger surging through my every vein in my body. I lunge raking my claws across his broad muscular back, but I feel my leg catch in his mouth as he slams me down in the snow. My conscious fades before me as I black out.


	2. Chapter 2

**(COTW belongs to tribbleofdoom)**

Luna's POV

The world spins around me. I can't breathe and can't move. A wolf whose name I had only heard a few times, who I barely knew who he was, had taken everything from me. He had simply killed my BEST friend, my ONLY friend! And for what? Why had he taken Lupis, The quiet, young wolf hadn't done anything wrong? I fall to the ground limply. I'm paralyzed with sorrow. Evil blackness swallows me like a dark, freezing wave.

Lupis' POV

I wake slowly, the cold grip of unconsciousness sill tugging at me. I stiffly rise, my amber eyes still closed. "This is a dream" I whisper to myself. "You're in the den, your fine" I take in a deep breath and open my eyes. I close them again immediately tears burning my bloody cheeks like acid. I wasn't in the den; I was in a freezing cold clearing, standing over the dead body of my best friend. I push my nose into her soft silver fur, I breathe in her scent one last time, before lifting my head. I had to leave; I had to get out of here. Once I recovered then, that's when I would get my revenge.

Luna's POV

I wake. I don't open my eyes I just run, my legs flying over open ground into the trees. I flee for my life, as if the horrible monster of reality is chasing me. I jump a log and sprint faster; I can feel reality's breath on my paws. I leap into the air to glide up, attempting a large rock. My foot catches and I fall to the ground. Reality tackles me with such force it knocks the air from my lungs. I take on last pitiful gasp before I'm captured. The tears rain down like a Thunder storm. All I can do is lie there and wail as reality's invisible figure tortures me.

Lupis' POV

I race away from everything. Fear, sorrow and burning rage clench my stomach. I have to leave the area, get my bearings, and find away to get revenge. I will kill Rune, I don't care I do it holding my last breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Luna's POV

I must have fallen asleep because I wake in a drift of snow. I rise stiffly and shake my head. I better head back to the pack. I close my eyes. What's the use, my only and best friend is dead. On good days my siblings hate me. I'm an omega. The Pack of Night has nothing for me anymore. I sigh and shake my pelt free of snow. I wonder where Rune is. Probably back at the kingdom, bragging his story to his royal subjects. Then an idea pops in my head "keep your friends close, but you enemy's closer" I smile. I'm going to the kingdom.

Lupis' POV

I dig through the snow till I hit grass, hen dirt. I drop my mouthful of water on the exposed soil. I roll in the mud till I'm completely covered. I pinch my eyes close as memories flood my mind. This as the place Luna found me, brought me to The Pack of Night, saved me from Rune.

FLASHBACK

I here a faint voice and open my amber eyes groggily. At first I think I see my dead sister Tia, but I blink again to see silver and white she wolf sitting beside me. "Are you okay?" she asks quietly. "Umm I guess" I mumble still groggy. "Who are you?" Her question burns me, as my mother's words echo in my head.

Lupis' POV

I had lied. Why hadn't I told Luna? We were friends all those years and I had thought I had gotten away. I thought Rune had forgotten about me. Why couldn't he have killed ME? Then that would be business and she would have been okay, but this wasn't business, this was personal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Luna's POV

I approach the kingdom. I have my story: I'm a loner named Lightning; I want to be a member of a pack. I stand out of the brambles; I'm almost in the camp of The Pack of Dawn. I roll in the dirt and ruffle my fur.

In classic omega posture I creep forward. I feel all eyes burn my pelt. A massive white wolf approaches me. She stops in front of me. Her eyes burn me as she looks me over. "My name is Recari, alpha female of this pack. Why are you here?" Staying low to the ground, I carefully look up. "I-I'm Lightning, I want to join your p-pack" I stammer.

I know this was the wrong pack right as the claws hit me. I feel me ear tattered a patch of fur ripped from my shoulder. I race away into the brush. I hear them in hot pursuit. I race away limping on my wounded shoulder. I was a rabbit and they were a starving pack. I look up and see a massive river. I barely can stay afloat in a quite pond. I spin around and see the furious pack. I was a trespasser and they wanted to finish what they stared. I was surrounded.

Lupis' POV

I bound forward. I'm a fugitive. I know Rune has sent feather ferals after me. Once he discovered the place he ambushed us, he only found one body, and it wasn't mine. I cringe; those feather freaks would probably bring her back to Rune. I stop in my tracks as I hear growls and howls of a wolf pack and pleas for help. I veer of my course and head to the noise. I hide in the underbrush as I survey the scene. The Pack of Dawn had pinned some one against the river. Hey were closing fast. I try to make out the captive wolf, but a thick bush separated me from them.

**(AN: They bush physically separates them. There mistake mentally separates them hence the title and betad by XD You're On Camera)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Luna's POV

I stood at the edge of the bank. The entire pack waiting to murder. Then an earsplitting howl "attack!"

Time slows down. I take one last deep breath and leap into the icy cascade of water. I flail my legs. Which way is up! I kick franticly, my lungs scream for air. I kick for what I think is upward. I feel my paw break surface before I'm in a wave, turning and twisting. I hear my mother's voice "It's ok Luna, it's your time". I close my eyes. Blackness is closing around me. "No, not today. For Lupis" I kick upward again. This time my muzzle breaks surface. I gasp in air before getting dragged into the current again. I swim forward with all my strength. My paws scrabble against a boulder. I pull sending my body onto the shore.

I race into the woods. My paws finally crumble under my weight. I slip into blackness.

Lupis' POV

The wolf had jumped into the river. He pack was going to go after them. I jump out snarling. "Come on weaklings" I jeer. A moment later I'm racing away with a pack hot on my heels. So maybe this wasn't one of my better plans. I feel weight collapse onto my back sending me to the ground. I stumble to my feet and turn to run again but they have my tail. I turn toward he wolf but they counterattack pinning me down. "Your no idiot" growls the wolf. "I know you were protecting Lightning." So that was the wolf's name.

Suddenly the wolf leaped off me. "You know, you look a lot like. Wait you ARE. Then I notice he feathers protruding from her fur. She turned to a she wolf standing near by. "Go fetch king Rune" She bellowed. The wolf nodded "Yes Doran" Doran turned back to me, "Good to see you LUPIS."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Luna's POV

I wake in a cold sweat. It's almost impossible to raise myself onto my stiff limbs. I know I have to try to get into a pack despite how horrible it had gone last time. I shake my head and force my nose to the ground. I have to eat something to keep my strength up. I stalk forward to a very distanced scent; rabbit. I start the chase by sprinting forward at full speed.

After eating my kill, I feel a clenching feeling. I feel a little home-sick. Sure, The Pack of Night was cruel, ruthless and rude to me. My siblings could care less about me. I just had the feeling I should at least check in. I sigh; I wasn't going shake this feeling. To The Pack of Night.

Lupis' POV

My heart skips a beat. I was in deep trouble. Well I wasn't my big chance to slay Rune, but I wasn't particular strong OR AN ADULT! I kick Doran straight in the neck and squirm from her grip. I think fast "I'm not Lupis. I'm uhh Shadow! Lupis is an odd name I've never heard of a wolf named Lupis." Doran looked me over suspiciously. "Very well, but you till must speak with the king. After all you have intruded his territory. "Okay" I reply. My plan wasn't working, or maybe it was. It all depended on if Rune had got a good look at me when he attacked.

**TIME LAPSE**

"This is Shadow" Doran gestured to me. I hold my ground trying not to show my terror. I watched Rune slither toward me. I was positive he could here my heart pound.

"Thank you Doran you can leave" he rumbled. I begged that Doran wouldn't leave me alone, but the she wolf turned tail and left. Rune smiled "Greetings Lupis". He knew who I was! I'm as good as dead!

"You look so much like your mother" he whispered walking around me in a circle. He stopped in front of me. "Except your eyes. Neither of you parents had the same, amber eyes." He smiled "But your brother, Erol did. Last time I saw those eyes they were your brothers." He stopped and slightly showed his sharp fangs. "The same look of weak terror. They hold the same fate. To close and never open again."

He sat down sharply "Why did you come here?" I stand up looking back at the entrance. I bring my head back to look straight into Rune's eyes. "Turn to leave and I'll sink my teeth into your neck. Then it'll all be over" I sit down again; I don't know why, He'll kill me anyway.

"So Lupis, why ARE you here?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Luna's POV

I race over very familiar trails. These are the paths I traveled before I was even a month old. I hear a wolf coming and I immediately lunge into a bush. A moment later a sturdy white figure slides through the bushes; Bone. He's followed by a small patrol. Heading on a hunt maybe? "I smell something". Oh great! I curse silently and slide back further into the bush. Branches tug at my fur as I struggle to stay motionless.

A moment later a huge black nose pokes through the thick leaves. Bone's nose twitches back and forth several times before retreating. A moment later a sleek black wolf; who I confirmed as Midnight as she spoke. "Well?" she stammered. "Nothing" he half growled half grumbled. What were they looking for?

Lupis' POV

I stare Rune dead in the eyes. "I'm not going to lie, I want to kill you." Rune chuckled "Why bother? You don't have a chance. I growl digging my claws into the den's floor. "Because of all the things you've taking from me! Mink; My kind and caring mother, Balder; My brave and protective father, Erol; My brother who saved my life, Tia; My sweet sister who died so young, Aurora; My sister who taught me to fight for who I am, My sense of safety, My ability to sleep at night, and Luna. Tears burn my face. She was always there, when I was sad, when I was troubled. She was there for the good and the bad times!" Rune smiled "I'm glad I killed that fifty omega. Stupid thin blood was worth nothing."

That was it. I leapt onto Rune, sinking my teeth deep into his foreleg. Suddenly I felt distant. I could hear, but it was if I was underwater. I could feel Rune's claws repeatedly rake but my back, yet I felt little pain. I felt something click in my head, I loud crisp crackle. My body seemed to melt into blackness. I watched image spinning and blurry in my head. Then I heard Luna's voice clear as day. "You can't DIE" she wailed. I closed my eyes and struggled to focus. I knew I couldn't win this fight but I could come back stronger.

I'm snapped back to reality and survival instincts take over. I crumple in Rune's grasps and hold my breathe tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Luna's POV

I wait for the small group to get a good lead before I begin to follow them. They twine through so many familiar paths till finally they split up, and Bone trots into Fang's den. I creep forward curiosity getting the better of me. I can scarcely see into the den, but I can hear fairly well. I could see the faint figure of Fang pacing back and forth "Any sign" Fang grumbled. Bone sighed "No sign. What were they looking for? Why was Fang so worried about it?

Fang sighed "Where could they have gone?" With pain I realized he was talking about Lupis, dragged away by Rune and Me, who had run away. Bone spoke again "We followed Lupis' tracks into the river but the trail went cold"

My blood ran cold. Lupis WAS alive! He had WALKED away! I stumbled backward and felt myself crash into someone. I spun around hear pounding, I had been seen. "Milly!"

Lupis" POV

Rune smiled "The prince is…" I leapt up raking claws down his face and shooting out of the den. "SEIZE HIM!" Rune bellowed. I could hear the paws of the kingdom after me. I lunged up onto a tree branch and screamed "STOP!" I scanned the crowed. Less than half were feather ferals, I had a chance. It went against everything my mother told me but it's not like I had another chance. "I am a son of Balder." The crowd erupted in one loud, synchronized gasp.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Luna's POV

I leap up shoving my paw in the cow's mouth. "Shhhhh!" I whisper. I beckon her to follow me.

We travel through about every thistle bush from Fang's den to about a half mile away. We still had to keep our voices low (Good hearing REMEMBER! Plus, I don't know someone could be lurking). I sigh. Milly half whispers half screams "Luna! I thought you and Lupis were DEAD!". "I know" I carefully guide my words as not to lie. "Lupis is alive too; I'm going to try to find him." Alright, the back half is defiantly true; I have decided to look for him. Painfully I can't confirm the beginning. It could easily be that he died shortly after walking into the river from wounds or hunted down later. "Come back to the pack, we can help with the search!" Milly pleaded with me. "I can't" I murmur. "WHY NOT?" tears darken her brown cheeks. "I'm sorry Milly; I have to do this alone." "But Luna, the entire pack thinks you are dead. Bone and Midnight look for you every day!" Tears roar down my face too now. "If they know I'm alive they will not let me go." Milly wouldn't give up. "You could leave, and then I'd tell them!" I lookdown my eyes blurred by tears. "I may not come back. This is dangerous; I can't let the pack kill themselves! I'm so sorry Milly, I have to go. Please don't tell them" "I promise" Milly managed.

I race toward the river, following the faint muddy tracks. A faint scent lingers on the ground. I reach the river. In the spring, it swells to a plump bubbling river, but in late summer as now it barely trickles on.

Think what would Lupis do. I hear his voice erupt in my head. "When everything right goes wrong, go left." I sure hope under extreme pressure Lupis still kept to his little poem. I turn my paws and race to the left.

Lupis' POV

My ears roar as the clearing erupts in growls, barks, howls, whines and whimpers. I feel claws grip my back toppling me over. I spin fast and plant my claws in my enemy's fur. I immediately notice the snowy white feather nestled in the wolf's fore paw. At least the kingdom hasn't attacked me yet. I leap back, scrambling over the rock. I feel my claws slip and slide over the edge. I feel my body hit the dirt below. The world spins and twists. My head pounds and I struggle to remember where I am. I try to pull myself to me feet but topple over.

Suddenly I hear a high pitched ringing and the hoard of fighting wolves disappear. I blink and shove my paws up, this time with more success. I shake the dust from my pelt. My head has cleared considerably. I hear a soft mummer and spin around. Blurry figures escape my vision. One stays put. Slowly the blurry blob becomes a wolf. "Erol?" I say surprise leaking into my voice. "Am I dead?" I look over my dark grey fur. Erol trots over looking me over. "More like in Limbo, if you were dead you would be cleaner. And healthier, he pokes my ribs. It is odd to see my older brother as a pup. He trots around me in a circle. "Well you have two choices now" I watch my brother intently. "You can slip into warm splendor and stay with us forever, your friends and family. He nods to Mink, Balder, Kahleel, Tia, Vader and Aurora. Wait a second I count the wolves over and over. "Wait, where is Luna?" I ask staring at Erol. He exhales heavily, pushing out a thick green cloud. He pushes his paws around it and it begins to change. I can make out a foggy image of the she-wolf racing along the river bank. "Or" Erol continues. "You can take the hard way. Struggling back to life. But, I warn you, it will be painful and harsh, you must also make a sacrifice." "What kind of sacrifice" I question. "Usually an injury, I've seen as light as losing a fang and as harsh as loosing a leg." I gulp. This was a major choice.


End file.
